o buque
by Sukitz
Summary: shushuas nome mais nada a ve :DDD amei o mangá... é yaoi e... eu ignorei a tara do yuujirou por peitos e a namorada do mikoto tbm... espero que gosteee n.n


**Aishiteru**

Por mais um dia Mikoto acordava sentindo um vaziu...

Isso vinha acontecendo muito desde que Kouno havia entrado para a escola...

Na verdade ele sentia isso desde que ele entrou e não parou de aumentar quando brigava com Shihoudani

Mas quando realmente lhe doeu foi quando ele brigou com o ex-colega de quarto de maneira que o outro disse tudo que não gostava nele...

Aquilo o machucou muito...

"adimita, Shihoudani! Você sempre me odiou!" "sim"

Aquilo passava por sua mente repetidamente...

Ele sempre se lembrava do olhar de desprezo que o loiro lhe mandava sempre que ele se rebelava contra os trabalhos de ser princesa... ou quando ele não conseguia realizar alguma façanha que, para Shihoudani, era facílima!

Foi aí que Mikoto percebeu que noventa por cento do tempo dele de pensar, que cá entre nós não era muito, era ocupado pelo garoto de longos cabelos loiros que tanto o desprezava...

"será que eu sou gay?" pensou vendo uma foto de sua ultima apresentação com as outras princesas que estava em cima da mesa com um buquê de flores...

Provavelmente fora de algum admirador que tirou a foto e esperava que ele saísse por aí com o buquê...

Realmente uma pena...

Mas mesmo assim o garoto ficou encarando o buquê por um tempo até...

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?- essa voz... era Shihoudani?

- VOCÊ LARGOU A CHAPINHA LIGADA E QUASE FEZ UM INCENDIO! AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE RECLAMAR?

Novidade para Mikoto: Shihoudani usava chapinha

Como ele nunca havia percebido?

- A CULPA É SUA QUE ENROLOU O MEU CABELO INTEIRO! VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU SAISSE DAQUI COM AQUELE CABELO?

- PODIA VARIAR UM POUCO, NÉ? ESSE SEU CABELO LAMBIDO IRRITA!

- RETIRE O QUE DISSE DO MEU CABELO TOCCHAN¹!

- NEM FERRANDO YUUJIRO¹!

- TOCCHAN!

- YUUJIRO!

Mais uma vez eles brigavam...

- ei...! minna... é muito cedo pra brigas...

Disse Mikoto entrando no quarto dos amigos, do qual ele ainda tinha a chave

- não se meta, Miko-chan¹ ¬¬- disseram os companheiros de quarto em uníssono

- O QUE É MIKO-CHAN? HEIM? EU NÃO QUERO QUE ME CHAMEM ASSIM!

- mas... o Miko-chan é Miko-chan, né?- perguntou Shihoudani

- é sim- respondeu Kouro com cara da criança

- NÃO ME CHAMEM ASSIM! NÃO TEM PERMISSÃO!

- mas nós somos companheiros, não é?- perguntaram os outros dois

- o que aconteceu afinal? u.ú'

- ele largou a chapinha ligada e quase fez um incêndio- disse Kouno dando um pulo para o outro lado e apontando para Shihoudani

- por que ele- Shihoudani apontou para Kouno- enrolou meu cabelo a noite e eu tive que arrumar... se não fosse por isso nada teria acontecido... u.ú

- mas...

- eu não quero mais ficar no mesmo quarto que essa menina doida!- gritou Kouno irritado

- ta aí uma coisa na qual concordamos ¬¬ - Shihoudani estava recolhendo suas coisas... coisa que não demorou muito já que estavam todas arrumadas...- vou para o mesmo quarto que o Mikoto ¬¬

- pode ir! ò.ó eu só vou te ajudar com as coisas para você ir embora mais rápido ¬¬

Assim as coisas de Shihoudani foram movidas para o quarto de Mikoto sem o consentimento do mesmo

Ao entrarem no quarto de Mikoto, Kouno e Shihoudani, perceberam o buquê

- nossa! Ta mesmo famoso, heim Mikoto!- disse Kouno agitado pegando o buquê... – olha! A foto está ótima! Quem foi que te mandou isso?- disse procurando em meio as flores um papel com o remetente mas não achou nada- é uma pena... u.u bem... xau Mikoto, xau ou-jiro¹!- disse saindo do quarto

Shihoudani apertou os punhos com a cabeça baixa

- que foi?- Perguntou Mikoto(idiota)

- a...- o outro começou a falar muito baixo

- quê?- perguntou Mikoto encarando o outro que ficou meio sem graça e continuou

- AQUELE DESGRAÇADO VAI MORRER!!! Ò.Ó- não era isso que ia dizer... mas achou melhor falar isso...

- ah... calma... n.n' Shihoudani

O loiro se virou e encarou o outro

- por que você só me chama de "Shihoudani"?- disse com sua expressão normal

- ué... é o seu nome! O.õ

- mas Yuujiro também é

- você não gosta de que te chamem assim ¬¬

- mas...

- mas...?

- naquele dia...

- que dia?

- no dia que você perguntou se eu o odiava- disse baixando o rosto- você disse logo em seguida que me realmente me odiava ...- terminou corado

- ham...?

Continuou fitando o loiro em busca de uma resposta até perceber que escorriam lagrimas pelo seu rosto que fitava o chão

- Shihoudani?! O.O o que aconteceu?- disse indo dar apoio ao loiro que foi ao chão chorando de joelhos tentando não fazer barulho

Mikoto levou o outro para sentar na cama logo em seguida ajoelhando-se à sua frente e pegando em sua mão

- o que aconteceu Shihoudani-kun!? Ó.Ò

O outro o fitou rapidamente e voltou a chorar

- o que aconteceu? Yuujiro! O que aconteceu?

O outro soluçava muito mas já não chorava

Quando o garoto já parecia mais calmo Mikoto o chamou novamente

- Shihoudani?

O rosto do outro foi ficando vermelho e seus olhos começaram a transbordar

Foi aí que veio uma luz em sua pequena mente: quando ele o chamou de "Shihoudani-kun" ele chorou mais ainda... quando ele o chamou de "Shihoudani" ele se jogou ao chão... quando ele o chamou de "Yuujiro" ele parou de chorar... Mikoto resolveu tentar chamá-lo de novo de "Yuujiro" para ver se ele parava de chorar

- Yuujiro?

O outro o fitou extremamente corado

- é isso? Você não quer que o chamem de "Shihoudani"?

O outro negou com a cabeça

- pode me explicar?

O outro negou novamente

- então por que você chorou mais quando eu te chamei de "Shihoudani-kun" e parou de chorar quando eu o chamei de "Yuujiro" você parou de chorar?

- por que era você...- disse mais corado ainda mais mesmo assim fitando o outro- você...- começou a chorar novamente- você falou que me odiava... ninguém fez isso antes... além disso...- secou o rosto mas continuou chorando- todos me chamam ou de "Yuujiro" ou de "Yuu-chan" ou de "Yuuko-chan"... mas só você... o que disse me odiar, me chama de Shihoudani...- disse com o rosto muito vermelho

- mas... precisava chorar? É só me falar que eu te chamo de "Yuu-chan" ou outro nome aí... – disse sorrindo amigável

- mas...-disse fitando o outro surpreso pela camaradagem

- mas...? se eu te odeio? Não n.n

O outro sorriu...

- a...

- vai gritar de novo?

- não... u.ú pode me deixar falar?

- posso sim...- sorriu amarelo já que o outro, aparentemente, tinha voltado ao normal

- a...- fitou o chão corado querendo sumir- aishiteru... – disse muito vermelho fechando os olhos

Os olhos do outro se arregalaram

Ele o amava?

Naquele momento Mikoto jogou para o alto seu "orgulho masculino" e abraçou o loiro que ficou mais surpreso ainda

- também te amo! – disse corado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, feliz

- s-sério? O.O

- amo muito! Mas só descobri hoje!- agora quem chorava era Mikoto- me sentia mal por que você mudou de quarto! Ficava mal quando discutíamos! Sem querer... sem querer... e-eu acabei te amando...

Não foi preciso mais uma palavra para Shihoudani se sentir a vontade para erguer o rosto de Mikoto e beijá-lo intensamente

- ei! Minna!- Kouno entrou gritando no quarto naquele momento- o presidente mandou... O.O'- Kouno voltou de ré e fechou a porta andando pelo corredor com um olhar morto

Assim que Kouno saiu, Yuujiro e Mikoto voltaram a se beijar ignorando o mundo

No dia seguinte todos saberiam que as princesas do leste e do oeste eram namorados

**OWARI**

**Uhull \o/**

**Primeira fic em português desse anime (chora de emoção)**

**Esse mangá ta nas bancas aqui em São Paulo **

**T.T**

**Eu recomendo...**

**Ta ainda na primeira edição mais eu já escrevi a fic...**

**Lindo, não?**

**Adorei o casal...**

**Se gostou da historinha compra o mangá...**

**Ah é!**

**¹Nomes que terminam em "jiro" são muito bregas no japão... por isso o Shihoudani não gosta de ser chamado assim...**

**Yuuko-chan: a terminação "ko" é normalmente para nomes femininos... no mangá vocês também verão o Kouno sendo chamado de Tooruko-chan**

**ou-jiro é um personagem de anime muuuuuito velho... e era de um anime infantil... cujo nome é brega pra caramba e ta na cara que o Yuujiro não gostou ¬¬**

**tocchan: é uma modificação da palavra tosan(pai) esse "apelido carinhoso" é odiado pelo Kouno**

**O que é esse treco de "princesa"?**

**Eles são obrigados a se vestirem de mulher para que os meninos da escola(que por acaso é masculina) consigam "sobreviver" somente vendo homens...**

**Eles tem tarefas de animas as pessoas e tudo mais...**

**Suki recomenda esse mangá \o/**

**Ah é! E o buquê?**

- Miko-chan...- disse Yuujiro fitando o outro

- o que foi... Yuu-chan?

- o buquê...

- que que tem?

- você gostou?

- gostei sim n.n

- fico feliz... n.n

- por que? O.õ'

- -.-' como fui gostar desse idiota?

- que? Ah! me explica!

- FUI EU QUEM MANDOU O BUQUÊ SUA MULA!

- ah... obrigado n.n- disse se levantando e pondo uma roupa

- onde você vai?

- o Kouno ia falar algo sobre o presidente... vamos ver o que era n.n

- ah... - disse sério pegando suas roupas - certo- sorriu para o outro e os dois saíram assim que se trocaram...

**EXTRA**

- você não viu aquilo, Kouno... você não viu aquilo, Kouno...- a princesa novata andava pelo campus repetindo... provocando vários olhares para si...

**OWARI[finalmente :D**


End file.
